


reasons why peter parker is adorable

by huriecane



Series: In which everyone is happy and soft [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint kidnaps Peter in the vents, Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Loki is nice, Loki loves Peter, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony’s son, Peter Parker is Worthy, Peter and Clint and Loki pulls pranks and gossip together in the vents, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huriecane/pseuds/huriecane
Summary: peter parker was only intern at stark's industries when he became friends with the avengers. the avengers low-key adopt him. lot of fluff and cuteness and sleepy peter. plus, peter is worthy ;)or,peter parker is basically the avengers’ child and everyone wants to take care of him and make him happy.





	reasons why peter parker is adorable

**Author's Note:**

> hello I hope you like it! I spent a lot of time on it. thanks to @bloodiedcandy on Instagram for helping me with some of the plot :'D follow me on Instagram @onestickyboy for more peter parker stuff

peter stopped in front of tony stark's office, a big smile on his face. as usual, he was on time, mr stark's favorite coffee in hand and everything he had asked for yesterday could be found in the bag on his back. he was still as excited as he was the first day at his job as an intern for stark industries. peter doesn't really think he would stop getting excited, because it was all of his childish dreams coming true, and he would be forever grateful for that. 

he knocked on the door, twice, and entered the room with a stupid goofy smile.

“hello mr stark ! how was your evening yesterday ?”

“oh hi kid. always on time i see.”

“and i've got your favorite coffee !”

tony smiled a little at that.

“thank you kid.” 

peter smiled, still, unmoving and tony looked at him expectantly.

“well ?”

“well what mr stark ?”

“can i have my coffee please ?”

“OH OH MY GOD, sorry mr stark !” peter squealed and tony winced a bit at that. “here you go !”

tony took the cup of coffee, instantly bringing it to his lips before turning back to his papers, thinking that peter would take his leave. which, obviously didn't happen, because he was talking about peter parker, here.

“oh and before i forget, mr stark ! here's what you asked me to do yesterday ! i finished it !”

at that, tony looks at him, shocked. “you… you already finished ?”

“yes of course.” that stupid goofy and adorable smile was back. 

“but… it was supposed to take over a week to complete it ?” added stark, suddenly unsure.

peter looked sheepish.

“oh ? sorry mr stark ! didn't realise that ! i can take it back if you would like-”

“no no, it's alright peter. i'm just greatly surprised. you're doing a good job kid.”

peter’s eyes lit up, and his smile got so much brighter that tony had trouble looking at him without feeling a pang in his chest, from how sweet he was.

“thank you mr stark ! do you need me to do something else ?”

“um, nothing for the moment but you can stay here until we need you.”

“sure ! good bye mr stark !”

finally, peter left, closing the door softly behind him.

not even a second after, someone fell to his side with a loud noise, and tony jumped on his seat.

it was clint. 

“holy shit !” clint yelled.

“what the fuck !” yelled tony back, clutching his chest with his hand. “what were you doing up there ? wait no don't answer that I don't wanna hear-”

“i wanted to see peter, and then i fell,” explained clint normally as if it was obvious.

“and you couldn't do that like a normal human.”

clint shrugged, still laying on the floor.

“didn't really think about that.”

it wasn't even 8am and tony was already done with today.

the day was spent fairly quickly, tony realised as he stepped inside the common living room where all of the avengers were watching a movie. as soon as he stepped inside, he was attacked by everyone asking about peter, what did he do today, did he make something very cute.

“jesus guys, why don't you just go talk to him ? it's not like he won't answer or anything, he's really sweet. it could save you a lot of bother, especially for me.”

“we didn't think about that,” they answered. 

“sure you didn't, it must be hard for all of your brains combined to come up with something as simple as that.”

tony doesn't hear the outraged yells they throw at him as he goes to his workshop.

tony could very well introduce the avengers to peter, but he didn't really want to. he kinda wanted to keep peter all for himself. he reminds him of the son he never had and never will.

few weeks after, though, the avengers finally end up meeting peter conventionally because spying from afar is NOT a proper meeting and everyone is happy. especially clint who had been trying to kidnap the kid in the vents, which resulted in a fight. 

days after days, peter is no longer only tony stark’s intern, but also the avengers’ friend.

they were all watching a movie (for children as innocent ears were with them), when peter slept for the first time around them.

he fell asleep on tony's shoulder and never has tony felt this scared and this blessed his whole fucking life.

when the incessant blabbering of peter ceased, the rest of the team turned their head to where peter was sitting, only to be met with the sight of peter looking like an angel, drooling over tony’s shirt, his face looking much more young than when he's awake and they can't keep their eyes away. peter was adorable, and his face looked so soft, and everything about him screamed pure and soon the captivating movie was long forgotten.

indubitably, they were all jealous, if the smug look on tony's face was anything to go by.

they all wanted to get peter to sleep on them too.

but they stood no chance when tony was with them, as peter always felt compelled to him, like a baby that goes over her mother. it was adorable yes, but everyone else also wanted this. they don't even know why, they just do.

 

the second person peter sleeps on next, is loki out of all the people that he could have chosen. it was loki fucking odison and no one has ever seen thor look this mad against his brother. loki simply smirked when he noticed all the glares he was receiving but that quickly changed over a fond smile when peter snored, a sound that shouldn't be this adorable and endearing (but still is, because it's peter).

it wasn't a movie night, this time. thor simply decided to bring loki with him (cough, he was babysitting him) and loki has shown small tricks to peter, thus stealing all his attention over him. the others weren't very happy with that, and thor looked like he regretted bringing loki with him. and he dares calling him brother.

“i like him,” loki said. “he shall be my younger brother.”

(tony wanted to intervene because no one was going to steal his child from him.)

peter quickly fell in love with loki as well, and he didn't really understand why everyone was so wary around him. he could do magic ! and his tricks were very cute, and they didn't seem like he could harm anybody !

his favorite trick was when loki showed him a small sky of the size of his hand, and he could see all the stars. his second favorite was when he made appear small green butterflies and peter looked at them with such innocent wonder and child-like excitation that the avengers weren't finally this bummed about loki stealing peter away from them, if that meant they could see him like this.

peter fell asleep, lulled by the soft background white noise and his mind calm and rested, mind filled with magic. he didn't drool over loki this time though, but he did sleep on his lap.

loki had a fond look on his face as he petted his hair. no one has ever seen him like this.

the third person peter falls asleep on was clint and as surprising as it sound (it's not since it's clint), they were in the vents, clint trying to impress peter by showing him where he liked to stay. needless to say, peter was excited and they ended up racing there, and peter fell asleep out of exhaustion. 

clint took a picture quickly, and sent it to the group chat with all the avengers with a smirking emoji knowing that it would make the others jealous.

peter was always scared of natasha but he still respected her and admired her. he thought that she was very cool and badass, and he loved her. he was just scared of doing something that she wouldn't like, and thus her not being his friend.

so it was a big surprise for everyone when peter slept on her once. natasha smiled and it seemed like peter remembered who he was laying on because he jolted awake, a string of excuses on the tip of his tongue, alarmed. 

natasha smiled once again and told him that it was no problem and that he could sleep if he wanted to, it didn't bother her.

peter looked very surprised - happily surprised.

and it quickly became a bet; a challenge, a competition to see who peter falls asleep on more, to see who peter loves more. 

but they should have known that dares always only ended badly, especially when not everyone knew about it. in that case, it was peter and even worse, the bet was about him. 

they didn’t really know how he discovered but next thing they knew, peter was upset at them, tears threatening to fell, eyes big and shiny. 

however, it wasn’t for the reason they thought it would be. 

« i love you all ! » yelled peter in his childish voice, broken to the edge. « i can’t believe you didn’t trust me in this when all i’ve done to you was show my love for you. i love you all equally and you thinking that i like someone else more than you hurts. it’s okay, as long as you don’t do it again. » 

they are shocked to hear that but they are grateful, even if they knew they don’t deserve him.

« but, » he starts. « i’m not gonna sleep on anyone again. »

they all protested and peter grinned with that grin of his that shouldn’t be as adorable as it is. 

« but you’re so cute when you sleep » whined clint. peter shrugged. « i didn’t say i wasn’t going to stop sleeping at all. » 

clint went to open his mouth again and peter chuckled, interrupting him and dismissing him with a wave of his hand. « i’m not a baby anymore, clint. i can sleep alone. or maybe just with someone else. » he smiled mischievously and added « i have to go i have a call to make. »

turns out that the person he called was wade, out of all the people he could have called. 

 

“hi guys, how’s it going ? but quietly… petey-pie is currently asleep so make no noise.”

tony was the first to react (even though he wasn't very known for his fast reflexes), raising his hand where a part of his suit appeared, aiming for wade’s face.

“woah woah woah, calm down. i came in peace. peter is asleep on me so even if i wanted to fight i won't be able to. have you seen how cute he looks when he's adorable ? not that i'm saying he is not cute when he is awake, because that would be a crime, because petey is about the cutest and most adorable thing i've ever seen in my life so-”

“wade?” said peter in his soft(er) sleepy voice. “who are you talking to ?”

wade automatically forgot about the rest.

“no one baby boy, just keep on sleeping everything is okay.”

peter sighed, eyes halfway closed.

“why does everyone want me to sleep ?” he puffed out his cheeks.

“do you really want me to answer ? because i've got a list, and it’s alphabetical and also classified from the most important to the… most important actually, because they are all important.” wade said easily, his hand already pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

“you’re such a dork, do you want to go to mine ?”

“why yes baby boy ! thought you would never ask !”

the avengers were left behind, confused and puzzled, absolutely not knowing what’s going on between sweet, innocent, adorable, pure peter and, and… wade. they were polar opposite, so what were they doing together ? how did they even meet ? why does wade sound so whipped ? and why does peter even let him inside of his house ? no one else knew. not even tony.

natasha coughed. “where exactly do you think you are going ?”

peter's head perked up at the sound. “oh hi natasha. how are you ? i forgot we were in the tower. i was waiting for you to come but then i fell asleep.”

even sleepy peter rambled, and it was adorable.

“you let wade in the tower ?”

peter whined. “i'm sorry ! i didn’t know, you told me i could invite my friend sometimes.”

“so wade is just your friend ?” 

“yes of course,” answered peter before deciding that he had had enough of questions and made grabby hands at wade. “pick me up buttercup”

“buttercup ? that’s new.”

peter pouted. “you don’t like it ? i like it.”

“no no no, i love it little spider.” wade answered with literal heart eyes, leaving the avengers even more confused.

they heard the discussion trail as they went away and they all heard the sickeningly sweet discussion they had.

“do you guys really think they're just friend ?” clint asked suspiciously.

“isn’t peter underage ?” asked steve. 

“what no he isn’t,” tony answered. “i don’t trust wade with him though. who’s with me ?”

everyone raised their hand.

 

“i wanna be the big spoon !” said peter, slurring his words. 

“the only spoon you are is a teaspoon, baby boy.”

“rude.” peter crossed his hands, chin high, and turned his face to not face wade anymore. “no cuddles for you.”

“what ? no baby boy you can’t do that. you know i live for your cuddles, they are the highlight of my days, close to when i see you. you can’t just take that away from me. come on petey, you're just sleepy. you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“ehehehehe yes i can. i am calling bucky. i love his cuddles, and him at least he doesn’t call me teaspoon.”

wade gasped, hands clutching his chest dramatically.

“you had another cuddle buddy behind my back ? you’re wounding me.”

peter giggled.

“let me be the big spoon and i'm not calling him.”

“that’s illegal. you know i love holding you close.”

“too bad i wanna hold you too.”

“so what are we gonna do ?”

“what are you gonna do,” corrected peter with a sleepy smile. “me, i'm calling bucky.”

“how about we all cuddle? me spooning you, and you spooning bucky. and everyone’s happy !”

“you’re willing to share me ? that's… that’s new…” peter yawned, before going out like a light.

wade chuckled. “i don’t like sharing what’s mine. but if that what makes you happy…”

this time, peter was the big spoon. (peter had put his arms all around wade, legs too looking like a koala, super super super cute, sticking to him like a baby and wade was happy he let him spoon him.)

and when he woke up, peter had the biggest grin on his face. it made it all worth it, especially when wade slept like a baby like that. the next time peter went to the tower, everyone was on him the second he put a foot inside.

“why is wade ?”

“where is wade ?”

“wade ? what wade ? you mean my friend ? he is at work right now.”

natasha still looked suspicious. “only friend ?”

“yes !” peter beamed. “we are going to the cinema after.” peter scrunched his nose adorably. “he’s the one who's gonna chose the movie. i don’t trust him but it’s okay. i'm so excited.”

they seemingly had more questions than that but clint snatched him away before and immediately dragging him to the vents.

peter giggled at that delightfully. and grinned mischievously.

“clint ! what gossip have you got me today ?”

clint smiled in return, playfully. “you’re never going to guess what i just discovered. more like what i saw.”

“is it about natasha ?” he asked and then, when clint nodded. “cool ! so what does she do ?”

clint whispered. “she has a secret lover.”

“oooooh who is she ?”

“how do you know it’s a she ?”

peter winked. 

“it’s that cute girl she has ballerina class with, and she just asked her out on a date. that's so cute.”

“oh my god,” said peter excitedly. “i wanna meet them.”

and then he added. “oh ! oh ! do you ever wonder why we always run out of whipped cream so quickly ?”

“no, who eat it ?”

“it’s tony ! he always stuff his face with it when we're not here.”

clint giggled. “and he still doesn’t know ? how about we prank him ? we fill the whipped cream bottle with shaving cream.”

“yeah ! let’s do that together.”

 

a few moments after, clint yelled. “tony ! we are all in the living room !”

except they weren't, and instead they were hidden in the kitchen. sure enough, tony came to the kitchen and opened the frigde, taking the whipped and putting in his mouth. clint and peter couldn’t help but giggle as they saw the look of disgust and confusion. 

before it turned into anger and yelled “clint ! what have you done ?!”

clint falled to the ground, pouting like a little child. “why do you assume that it was me ?” tony sighed, “as if the fact that you were hidden in the vents wasn't a good enough reason to.”

peter giggled as he falled to the ground gracefully, landing on his feet like a cat. “hi mr stark !”

“what ? you were in this with him too ?” tony still was angry but it softened when he saw peter. clint noted that he should include peter in his pranks more often so he won’t get punished as bad.

 

...they were banned from the vents, leaving them both sulking as they wandered through tower, trying to make tony pity them. which didn’t work.

so peter stopped hugging him, which was like hell for tony. but he didn't cave in.

too bad for him, peter thought. because that didn’t keep them for using them. friday was on their side, so it was very easy.

they were once plotting and gossiping once again in the vents when peter had an incredible idea. “we should call loki ! he can help us ! plus, i like him !” seconds after, loki was with them grinning with that usual light of mischief in his eyes. “i like you too, small midgardian. i have been summoned, what are you plotting ?”

“we were talking about everyone’s secrets,” peter chuckled. “wanna join us ? and then i think we’re gonna troll someone again.”

“i assume you needed help ?” 

the tower was in total chaos when the trinity joined forces but peter was with them so they weren’t punished. well, just not as bad as they would have been.

since then, loki joined them in the vents, and he usually was the best gossiper since he had heimdall. (they still wonder how he managed to do that but they weren't complaining.)

 

“loki, clint, i have a secret to tell.”

“mhm ? about who ?”

“me !”

“oh ?” they both perked up, interested.

“guess what i'm doing this afternoon ! wade invited me to a picnic ! i'm so excited.”

“who is wade ?” asked loki, eyes furrowed in confusion. 

clint answered. 

“it’s peter lover boy.”

“no he’s not ! he’s my friend ! that’s it !”

loki smiled knowingly but said nothing more about it.

“what do you plan on wearing ?”

“just the usual. wade said he liked my pastel sweater, the oversized one. so i think i’m gonna wear it ? and i'm gonna put on shorts. is it good ?”

clint nodded. “you will look adorable. and remember baby boy, don’t forget your condom and that no means no and if he forces himself you kick him in the balls and you call me immediately-”

“oh my god clint! no! we aren’t doing anything like that. he has a girlfriend anyway… i think. so unless he’s a cheater that won’t happen.” peter looked sad at the mention of the girlfriend.

loki made appear butterflies in his hand, knowing that it will cheer him up. it did, and he ended falling asleep on both of them.

what a sweet boy they thought.

which is why they prepared for him a small movie night in case he needed it, with popcorns and drinks and chips and everything you could think of.

he fell asleep once again, and it should be concerning how many times and how easily he slept with them.

 

“when you said picnic, i didn't think about a picnic on a rooftop,” said peter, a small sweet smile on his face. the same smile that made wade's knees go weak.

wade shrugged. “thought it would be nice. plus the view from there is incredible.”  
peter nodded in agreement.

when they watched the sunset together, peter was looking into the sun, hands on his face, smiling feeling content. “the view is beautiful.”

“it sure is,” wade answered but he wasn’t looking at the sunset.

and if wade took more of peter than the view, it was his problem.

peter parker must have some sleeping troubles because everytime he is in the tower (not for work), he was either asleep or… sleepy and on the verge of falling asleep. it would have been worrying if it wasn’t so damn cute.

of course. from one the reasons the avengers are so smitten with peter, so enamored and so whipped, was because peter looked just like a sleepy kitten when sleepy, and it was very hard (very very very hard) to not just love him and keep him in a blanket away from all harm.

one of the cute things peter did when sleepy, was that he had a tendency to just talk without stopping, to an object or a friend without making any sense. just like today, as peter came in the living room and saw mjolnir on the table, all alone, noticing tony and the rest just around doing their thing in the back of his eye. he didn’t pay them attention though.

“oh hi there,” he slurred, eyes halfway closed, a sweet and soft smile on his lips. “how are you doing ? aren’t you lonely here ? where is thor ? did he leave you alone ? oh,” peter smiled sympathetically at the hammer, “i can keep you some company if you would like. maybe you can watch over me while i sleep. or i watch over you while you sleep. you must be tired, aren’t you ? being thor's hammer must be very tiring.”

at this point, the others present in the room said nothing, curious to see what was peter doing.

“come 'ere you big baby,” he walked closer and went for lifting her up and everyone held their breath, expecting that he won’t be able to lift the hammer.

everyone let out a shocked gasp as peter easily lifted the hammer and hugged him close to his chest and fell on the couch, as if he just did a normal and casual thing. 

when no one stopped staring at him, peter pouted and said defensively, “what ? do i have something in my face ? … should i have not lifted mjolnir ? oh my god thor wouldn’t like that, would he ?”

“peter…” 

“holy shit,” said tony.

“language !” answered steve. “but… damn.”

clint was laughing, even though he still looked amazed, eating his chips as if he was watching a movie.

natasha had a blank face but everyone could tell she was surprised. very surprised.

at the same time, thor entered the room ready to yell at whoever ate his last poptart when he noticed everyone’s shocked face. 

he furrowed his brows, looking at them confused.

“what’s going on ? are you okay ? why do you like you just saw a ghost ?”

clint ate a piece of chips before shrugging and pointing peter who didn’t know what to do with himself.  
“small peter ? what is- is that mjolnir ?!” to be honest, thor didn’t really know how to react. 

“i'm sorry thor i didn’t mean to ! i was so sleepy and i didn’t notice that i lifted her !”

“child… do you know what being able to hold my hammer means ?” 

“euh… should i know ?”

“only i can lift her, peter. well, and you too now i guess. that means you are worthy, and to be very honest, it doesn’t surprise me a lot.”

“worthy ?” peter frowned, pouting. “i just wanted to sleep.”

thor was this close to just melt at that. god, peter would be the death of them all.


End file.
